Lured By Kindness
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: TK finds some comfort in Ken after finding out about his brother's sexuality (Kinda takes off after "Yamato's Home Turth")


Lured By Kindness

  
  
Lured by Kindness   
  
By Werewolfgirl 

  
'I was in distress I didn't know what to think. I went to Matt's house to find dad because my mum wanted him to fix our microwave, without wasting money for someone else to fix it. Well I went there and I read some of Matt's emails and that was were it started to go weird. There was an email from Sora, it looked as though she and Matt where fighting there relationship looked as though it was ending but…but the other email got me. It was from Joe he wrote love on the end of his email and I was trying to work out why until Matt came over. I said I was sorry for reading his emails about Sora and him but he actually started to say that I had to find out sooner or later. I didn't understand until he looked straight at me and started telling me that he was really gay.'   
I nervously wiggled uncomfortable that I was saying but I had to get it out of my system.   
'I was confused and scared I guessed, I yelled at matt and ran out of there as fast as I could. That was like five minutes before I bumped into you. I'm glad I got that off my chest, thanks Ken'   
I looked at Ken who was sitting next to me, he noticed how upset I was and brought me back to his house. I was sitting in his bedroom as his mother was still around the house when we came in, but this was better as he was the only one there and listened to me quietly without even interrupting me. Ken picked up his glass of coke and took a sip before placing it back on the tray where Ken's mother had given some cake and drinks for us.   
'I know how hard it must be for you to suddenly finding it out and Matt telling you, I'm sure he was going to plan a better time to tell you but it happened to just slipped up. I think yelling at him did not help the situation, maybe you should talk to him. It's hard to admit that you are attracted to the opposite sex, especially to family, just think about Matt for a moment.' Ken said looking at me but I looked away and I plunged my head into my hands, my head was spinning it was screaming in the stress of trying to can on board. I wanted to cry because I was just dying under the strain trying to clear my messed up mind. I felt Ken move closer to me and place a hand on my shoulder I knew what he was going to say my name so I might was well try to say something.   
'I didn't know why I was in shock I know I should say sorry to him but I-I just can't face him, not at the moment. I will feel too uncomfortable seeing him today. Ken you are acting so calm and cool I wish I could be like you at this moment but...Oh I don't know what's the matter my brain feels like it's short-circuiting It's giving me a major headache'   
I could not help but to clenched my eyes shut as tears started to form in my eyes, the emotion was getting me badly I tried to hide my tears I felt weird crying in front of Ken. But his hand came into a slightly tighter grip on my shoulder and pulled me upwards and wiped a tear away from my eye so gently. I opened my eyes to look at Ken who was looking more closely at me, as though his eyes where reaching into my soul, but tears slowly stilled rolled from my eyes but he shhhed quietly. Like my mother used to do when I was younger and his hand on my shoulder switched over to my other shoulder.   
'It's okay TK, you don't have to apologise to him today leave it for a while until you are ready to face him again and come to terms with this new information. Just relax your self-down and you'll calm down soon enough.'   
He said as he moved his hand to fix my hair which had been ruffled when I had my head in my hands, Ken was right I felt like I was relaxing. The air-conditioner was cooling the warmish air around me it made me feel slightly sleepy and my head fell light back onto Ken's arm. Our eyes met for a moment his hand that had been fitting my hair moved under my head and lifted it up a bit more before Ken's face came closer to me and then our lips touched. For some reason I didn't feel scared I felt so relaxed that I did not even flinch or make a moved to get away from him.   



End file.
